


Belong

by mayalinified



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Face-Fucking, Levi in control, M/M, You-Almost-Died Sex, bottom erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalinified/pseuds/mayalinified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t an isolated incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this entirely on that one day where we talked about bottom Erwin on twitter while I was in the car on a roadtrip. 
> 
> This was deleted and had to be rewritten so sorry if it still needs edits. I just want it posted so I know it won't disappear again. 
> 
> Comments and kudos and messages on tumblr (infinityguantlets.tumblr.com) are very, very welcome. Thanks for reading!

He arrives in Erwin’s office unannounced and without bothering to knock before entering. Erwin looks up immediately, holding papers in one hand and a pen in another, which he abandons on his desk for the sake of questioning Levi’s presence.

Though he doesn’t have to.

No doubt Levi knows about the near death experience from the morning. How he’d narrowly avoided being crushed between the enormous fingers and palm of a titan only just four meters tall – he’d fought taller, he’d killed taller with ease. This time he’d be caught off guard by the aberrant, captured in its giant hand, and squeezed within an inch of his life.

The ache he feels all over is ignored entirely by Levi. He pushes Erwin’s chair back, settles into his lap and pins his shoulders to the wood. His mouth is as quick to Erwin’s as are Erwin’s hands to his hips.

This isn’t an isolated incident.

“You fucking idiot,” he growls out, shoving his tongue into Erwin’s mouth before Erwin has time to respond. He can hardly breathe against the force of Levi’s lips and teeth, but he basks in it, lets the breath be stolen. He grips hard at Levi’s hips, urges him to grind down onto him and moans when he feels his cock make contact with his own through the fabric of their uniform pants.

“I’m sorry,” he manages finally; when Levi decides it’s time to mark his neck. His teeth dig in deep at the corner of his jaw and it makes him hiss in pain. But at the same time his hips press up against Levi’s ass and Levi responds by rolling his body down onto it to increase the friction. Clothes are being torn open, buckles and buttons disregarded and fumbled with.

“Who told you that you could do something so stupid?”

Erwin skims his hands up over the wrinkled fabric of Levi’s shirt, feeling over the knots and dips of scars in his back. Muscles flex as he moves, his spine rolls and cracks, and his breath rattles in his chest to touch the pads of Erwin’s fingers through the cage of his ribs.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters again in what is, truly, a sincere apology. His own lips busy at Levi’s ear where he can reach, pursing enough that he can kiss the soft shell of it and suck on the lobe. Levi moans, soft and so far down in his throat that Erwin doesn’t hear it as much as he feels it. “Levi, I’m not going anywhere.”

Levi grabs hold of his wrists and pushes them against the armrests of the chair. The wood digs into Erwin’s forearms, but he doesn’t react to the pain as much as he does to Levi’s sudden seizure of control. Again, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.

The weight on his lap disappears and it’s as if it was the only thing keeping him seated in the chair. The second Levi is up and standing with his back against the desk, Erwin is on his knees in front of him. His lips go to the front of Levi’s pants, where he kisses him and nuzzles him through the fabric. His hands are busy removing the vestiges of the uniform, but he’s so inundated with Levi’s scent he has to make a concentrated effort for them not to quake.

Levi has his hair in fistfuls, and tugs each time a layer is removed. Lips to skin earn a shudder and a pull so hard on the locks that Erwin jolts with the pain of it. He looks up to Levi, taking hold of him and kissing at him gently, hoping to coerce him to Erwin’s lead. Though he doubts it, and really in the end, this is for Levi so he’s willing to take the pain that comes with it.

His lips barely fit around the head of his cock before Levi is urging himself further into Erwin’s mouth. The length of his slips in easily, and Erwin accommodates when he hits the back of his throat. Which elicits a moan from both of them, and the sound of choking from Erwin.

Noticing the wince in the barely-there crow’s feet by Erwin’s eyes has Levi pulling out his mouth. He looks Erwin over, searching his face, but not looking the even the slightest bit remorseful.

Erwin speaks before Levi.

“Don’t stop, Levi. Please.”

And really it’s all the invitation he needs.

Erwin’s mouth is slick and wet around Levi. He says as much – “You feel so fucking good. You bastard. Take it.” - between broken curses and trembling moans. Levi has always been the more vocal of the two, the loudest for certain. He holds Erwin’s hair, thrusts his cock in and out of his mouth, over and over, until Erwin’s throat is raw and he’s drooling out from between his compromised lips.

“Fuck, Erwin. I love making you choke,” Levi growls. He shifts, still standing on his tip-toes because he’s still too short even with Erwin on his knees. Knees which are now shaking from the struggle of keep him upright.

So Erwin helps him by grabbing onto one of his legs and pulling it over his shoulder. It releases the weight, and Erwin takes hold of his ass to push his hips forward so Levi won’t stop fucking his mouth. The fingers in his hair are tangled and pulling so hard that Erwin feels like it’s too much on top of everything else; aching knees, distended throat, arms holding the entire weight of Levi.

But he continues on, and stays staring up at Levi with a stare he knows must look filthy. Like he’s begging for more, because after all, he is. He wants Levi to use him, make him feel like he belongs; make him feel like for once he doesn’t have to be in control, responsible, guilty.

He drags his nails down Levi’s thighs, gagging when Levi jolts forward in response. Levi grunts, yanks at his hair a bit more so he can see Erwin’s eyes better in the quickly darkening room. Erwin does it again, digs the sharp bite of his nails right in to the soft flesh of Levi’s inner thighs. He does it again, and again, until Levi is near whimper and fucking into his mouth so hard that he feel tears stinging at his eyes with the effort of taking his cock this much.

It’s a blessing to have Levi pull out again, and have him replace himself with his teeth and lips and tongue. He keeps that mouth open, has Erwin panting and struggling for breath under the ministrations until Erwin finds himself saying, begging, “Levi, I’m yours. I’m yours, Levi.”

He ends up face first on his own desk with his ass in the air for Levi to see. His pants are pulled down without care and dropped around his ankles uselessly. He’s vulnerable, and exposed, but doesn’t feel the fear he ought to associate with it. Instead, he’s arching his back and moaning so loud there are people out in the halls bound to hear him.

But Levi’s fingers are relentless, and the dull warmth of the oil has his legs quivering while Levi works him open. Teeth make half-mooned marks of ownership on the planes of his back. He can hear Levi’s voice.

“You’re mine, Erwin. I’m yours and you’re mine. You’re not fucking leaving me. Do you understand? You’re not allowed.”

Three fingers in and he can hardly form a sentence.

“You’re so tight,” Levi observes. He spreads his fingers in him, pushing him open as far as he can.

“Your cock,” he replies. “Don’t make me wait. Please.”

The urgency amongst the two of them leave Levi less than gentle and Erwin more than willing to take it. He spreads his legs, holds his weight in his elbows as he levels himself to Levi’s height. The fullness he feels, the heat of Levi inside of him has the stance a more difficult thing than his body can bear to accommodate for.

He forces himself to handle it, and lets Levi fuck up into him with hands in his hair, nails down his back, grips on his ass he knows he’ll feel the next morning. Levi is never the one to do this. He’s always the one to let Erwin take everything from him. It’s uncharacteristic for both of them to assume these positions, but there’s a taboo to them, a strangeness, that makes it tremendous.

Erwin hasn’t even so much as touched himself, and his cock is trapped between his stomach and the desk where the friction is hardly comfortable. But Levi is so good, at the perfect angle to hit him where it makes his vision blur at the corners, for all sound to cease coming from his mouth, for him to dig nails into the lacquer of the desk and beg, and beg, and beg.

“Levi” is the only word he remembers and he says it like a prayer. “Erwin” is the only fitting response, and he can hear it in his ears. Kissing and biting at him with Levi’s low moans and fevered hands and his pretty, slick lips.

He comes, untouched, and wet between his chest and his desk where papers are surely ruined. The orgasm blows through, rips out and topples him until he’s shaking and depending on Levi to support his weight – which he can’t do but manages to hold his hips enough to still fuck into him without any signs of stopping.

It has Erwin over stimulated, brow furrowed with so much tension all over him he feels like his skin might tear try to contain how far gone he is from where he currently stands.

“Levi” is still the only word. “Erwin” is still the only answer.

Levi fills him when he finally comes, and hears the shout of several curses along with the obscene slap of skin. He’s left panting, with a smaller body draped over his back, and still unable to form a coherent thought. He whines softly without realizing when Levi pulls away and leaves him empty.

Erwin decides he has to move, and he struggles, but manages to stand up straight and look back to Levi. He already is moving to their discarded clothes, setting some of the desk – the larger versions – for Erwin to put back on.

But he doesn’t put clothes back on, not yet.

He takes Levi in his arms, curls down on him so he can kiss the top of his sweat matted hair and breathe in the scent of sex and Levi and his own self all over Levi’s body. Levi struggles in his hold, but only just so he can tip his head up and kiss Erwin in almost a chaste way, a sweet way. They press lips together, dried from the gasped intake of air with the panting and moans and shouts.

Levi has arms tight around Erwin’s middle, pressing into the lowest part of his spine and tracing up and down again. Erwin holds where he can, but doesn’t let go, and Levi doesn’t seem to want to be released.

“I wouldn’t leave you,” Erwin says finally. He rests his forehead down on Levi’s, with closed eyes and closed lips. Before he’d considered death for the cause such a simple thing, all part of his duties he swore to uphold.

Levi strokes fingers through the hair he’s mussed beyond repair.

“I’d kill you if you did.”

Erwin smiles and he kisses Levi again.

“I love you.”

He feels himself being kissed back. And he knows now that to die would be the hardest thing he’d ever do.

“I love you, too, Erwin.”


End file.
